Randomized, double-blind trial intending to compare the efficacy and safety of RMP-7 in combination with carboplatin vs carboplatin/placebo. GCRC will administer RMP-7/carboplatin or carboplatin/placebo and will draw blood for pharmacokinetics study. Cycle one and during one subsequent cycle, 24 hours post-carboplatin administration.